total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior
Junior is a 1994 American comedy film written by Kevin Wade and Chris Conrad and directed by Ivan Reitman. It stars Arnold Schwarzenegger as a scientist who undergoes a male pregnancy as part of a scientific experiment. Plot Gynecologist Dr. Alex Hesse (Arnold Schwarzenegger) has a nightmare about urinating infants in a library. In the real world, he and his colleague Dr. Larry Arbogast (Danny DeVito) have invented a fertility drug, "Expectane", that is supposed to reduce the chances of a woman's body rejecting an embryo and thus prevent a miscarriage. Unfortunately, they are not allowed to test it on women since the Food and Drug Administration has not yet approved the drug; so Hesse and Arbogast move forward in their research. In response, Hesse breaks into the laboratory and locks himself in. The head of the review board, Noah Banes (Frank Langella), informs Arbogast that while the FDA has denied their team the right of human experimentation, the team has managed to receive a donation by Dr. Diana Reddin (Emma Thompson) from the ovum cryogenics department. When Hesse questions the chances of a woman taking an unapproved drug during pregnancy, Arbogast reveals that there is no need to identify the gender of the experiment and convinces Hesse to impregnate himself, using an ovum codenamed "Junior". That night, Hesse has another nightmare in which his potential offspring has his own face pasted onto it. That day, he complains to Arbogast that his nipples are hurting him. Later, the normally aloof Hesse inexplicably lightens up and chats incessantly about walks, massages, and naps. Reddin tells Hesse that being a woman is not as great as it sounds, citing the menstrual cycles which do not stop until menopause. Meanwhile, Arbogast's pregnant ex-wife, Angela (Pamela Reed), wants him to be the doctor delivering her baby. Hesse begins to wonder what it would be like to be a father and watches some television commercials to have himself a good sobbing. He later begins overreacting, with Angela noting his practice of "mixing cuisines". It is revealed that the "Junior" ovum is actually from Reddin's own body, making her the mother of Hesse's child. Banes wants to take credit for the experiment despite having no role in it. Arbogast disguises Hesse as a woman and hides him in a retreat for expecting mothers outside the city, passing off his masculine appearance as past anabolic steroid use. Eventually, with aid from Reddin, Hesse goes into labor (as does Angela) and gives birth via caesarean section to a baby girl naming her Junior. Arbogast delivers Angela's child and the two reconcile to raise the boy, Jake, as their own. Banes, who had summoned the university dean and the press to witness the world's first pregnant man, is discredited and fired when Arbagast sneaks Hesse through a back door and brings his ex-wife before the press. In the final scene, the two families are on a beach on vacation celebrating the birthdays of Junior and Jake. Reddin is pregnant with her and Hesse's second child, and when Angela mentions that she would like to have another baby but does not want to go through pregnancy again, they all begin trying to convince a reluctant Arbogast to carry the child. Cast *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Dr. Alex Hesse *Danny DeVito as Dr. Larry Arbogast *Emma Thompson as Dr. Diana Reddin *Frank Langella as Dr. Noah Banes *Pamela Reed as Angela *Aida Turturro as Louise *James Eckhouse as Ned Sneller *Megan Cavanagh as Willow External links * Category:Films Category:1994 release Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger films Category:Danny DeVito films Category:Emma Thompson films